Hazme
by CherokeeDixon
Summary: Todo empezo con una tarde de series de television... no termino muy bien. / PadrexHijo -Si no te gusta NO leas!- / Rate: T -No*sexual- pero -Vocabulario- / Gracias por leer c:


**Hazme.**

**Rate:** T – Pero OJO es PadrexHijo, relación amorosa, si no te gusta te invito a que salgas de aquí. No tiene contenido sexual pero si vocabulario asi que también eso va en el Rate.

**Personajes:** _**HercxChuck**_ / _**Hansest (Hansencest?)**_

Gracias por leer c:

**-.-.-.-.-**

"No, viejo ¡No vas a hacer esto!"

Tenía que reconocer que nunca había visto a Chuck más pálido, es más, se atrevía a decir que su hijo estaba al borde de la hiperventilación.

"No le veo lo malo" con un paso chocó con la mesa que tenia la televisión encima, abrió la caja color rojo y en un rápido movimiento metió el DVD en su lugar. Cuando volteo a donde estaba parado su hijo, vio que este estaba cruzado de brazos, con Max a sus pies, y con cara de pocos amigos.

"No veré esto"

"No necesito que lo veas conmigo, Chuck. De todas maneras _tu_ lo hiciste"

No pudo evitar reír ante la cara de frustración de Chuck, le hubiera encantado burlarse más de él, pero estaba seguro de que si seguía peleando con el menor nunca vería el video. Con un rebote de su trasero, fue a estamparse al sillón de cuero. En cuanto lo hizo, Max corrió hacia él y de un brinco ya estaba recargado su cabeza en sus piernas y lo demás estampado como Herc.

"¡Traidor!"

"Chuck, vamos. Siéntate y lo veremos juntos."

Con un gruñido fue avanzando hasta estar a la altura del mueble en el que estaban sus dos compañeros. No sabía si sería peor ver _eso_ sentado o parado, o si sería mejor no ver la cara de Hércules Hansen… o simplemente sería mejor que el viejo no hubiera ido a la tienda de DVD a comprar _eso_. Si, como fuera, estaba jodido.

"Te advierto que no es contenido apto para… ustedes"

"¿Para mí o para Max?"

"Ambos."

Herc solo sonrió de lado, acariciando la cabeza de su perro mientras manejaba el control de la televisión. Si antes había pensado que burlarse de Chuck era entretenido, ahora tendría algo más por lo cual molestarlo.

Empezando el capítulo de la serie Herc solo podía sentirse orgulloso de leer "Actor Invitado: Chuck Hansen", ni sabía que Chuck ya era etiquetado con lo de 'Actor' pero eso no le quitaba nada. No tenía ni idea de que trataba o qué demonios había hecho Chuck en su papel, pero fuese lo que fuese cada vez que aparecía otro personaje, él solo esperaba a que su hijo saltara en la pantalla. Le podían llamar nervios de padre.

"_Oh. Por. Dios_"

Chuck gruño, cubriendo su cara entre sus piernas y tratando de que el color rojo no llegara a su cara.

"¡Eres un vampiro!"

_Warlow_ empezó a aparecer detrás del otro, podía ver a ambos hombres parados frente al empañado espejo… sin camisa. Ambos. Sin nada más que sus pantalones de dormir ¿Eran de dormir? Herc se dio cuenta de que su hijo sí que había puesto esfuerzo en tener buena forma. Casi salto de su lugar cuando vio que las manos que rasuraban al otro tipo eran las de Chuck.

"_¿Se siente bien no?" el otro rubio asintió, viendo a Warlow por el espejo y dándole una sonrisa "Inténtalo tu. Hazme"_

Herc no sabía si su cara ya estaba roja antes de esa escena, y si lo había estado, no lo había notado. Así que cuando el otro empezó a ponerle crema a su hijo dando de vez en cuando leves golpes en su piel, sabía que explotaría. Esquivo un latido cuando el tipo agarro la navaja y empezó a pasarla por la piel de la mejilla, a estas alturas ya sabía que la serie tenia gran contenido sensual, así que no le sorprendió las caras que ponían ambos; llenas de algo que Herc nunca había visto en Chuck.

Chuck no sabía a dónde mirar, si al suelo, a la pared o a su padre. No podía dejar de voltear hacia el otro en busca de alguna reacción negativa, pero lo único que obtuvo con eso fue ver como Herc reaccionaba con la escena. Tenía la cara roja, no sabía decir si era enojo o protección parental, y sus manos agarraban fuertemente el collar de Max, el cual tirado a su lado solo disfrutaba del agarre.

Cuando la navaja hizo el pequeño corte en el cuello de _Warlow_, Herc solo pudo sisear. Nunca había entendido como le hacían esos programas y películas para hacer que saliera sangre ficticia y se viera tan real. ¿Agujas miniaturas que soltaban sangre? ¿Bolsas pequeñas pegadas a la piel que cuando la tocabas explotaba? No sabía…

"¿Te saco sangre? Me refiero… ¿en verd-"se quedo callado cuando Warlow empezó a hablar de nuevo, y Chuck solo pudo cubrir sus rojas orejas con las mangas de su chamarra.

"_Pruébala"_

"Maldito tipo…"

En ese instante el menor no pudo esconder su pequeña sonrisa, algo de lo que nunca se cansaría, seria de ver las reacciones de Herc cuando alguien le hacía o decía algo. Siempre eran asombrosas.

Cuando la boca del otro rubio estaba a menos centímetros de la de Warlow, Herc apretó el collar de Max aun mas, sin apretarlo como para asfixiar al pobre perro, pero si como para dejar el collar con una linda marca de puño. Sabía que Chuck lo regañaría después. Fue cuando el sueño del cachondo tipo termino, y Herc supo que todo eso solo había sido un maldito sueño del personaje.

"Mierda"

Minutos después ya se encontraba de nuevo en su lugar, acariciando al perro y solo observando la pantalla con ojos vacios. No creía posible volver a ver a su hijo con los mismos ojos… no después de aquella escena. Aparte de que no estaba seguro de confiar en sus ojos.

"Y… ¿bien?"

La televisión ya estaba apagada, Max ya se había ido a su parte de la habitación compartida y Chuck solo observaba a Herc parado desde su lugar. Por la forma en la que el mayor estaba cruzado de brazos no sabía que pensar de eso, si le habría gustado o si simplemente lo había detestado. Herc no era una persona que se guardaba cosas, y Chuck lo sabía, pero la espera lo estaba comiendo vivo, prácticamente necesitaría un baño después de esa platica para quitar todo el sudor que se estaba recolectando en su cuerpo.

"Nunca imagine que te gustaran papeles… así" y ahí venia el golpe "pero buen trabajo, Chuck. Para ser tu primera actuación lo hiciste muy bien."

Y con esas últimas palabras, vio como su padre salía de la habitación dando zancadas aun más grandes de las habituales. Ninguna mirada. _Oh genial_…

-.-.-.-.-

**- 1. Agua.**

Por alguna razón se sentía raro así. Desde que habían visto aquel maldito capitulo en el que un tipo casi le chupa el cuello, Herc no se había comportado como siempre y era en esos momentos en los cuales Chuck se daba cuenta de eso. Estaba parado en la regadera, con miles de gotas tocándole la piel de la espalda, el vapor estaba empezando a nublarle la vista; del otro lado de la cortina no se escuchaba nada… No se escuchaba a Herc lavándose los dientes, o solo checando su semblante, o simplemente haciéndole compañía. No desde ese momento.

Desde aquel maldito DVD, Herc trataba de evitarlo. No podía culparlo, también él hubiera reaccionado así, si no es que peor, si su padre hubiera actuado así. O eso creía. Pero, por los demonios del agua, ya habían pasado tres semanas. ¡Tres semanas! Le daban ganas de estampar a su viejo en la pared y exigirle que dejara de actuar así…

"Mierda" choco su cabeza con la pared, dejando que las gotas abrazaran sus hombros y de paso, dejando que el jabón se fuera resbalando. Pasaron los minutos así y el solo trataba de abrir un hueco en la pared que lo tragara en ese mismo instante.

"¿Chuck?" algo se movió en su estomago cuando aquella grave voz se hizo escuchar en la pequeña habitación del baño. Cuando no respondió, pudo ver por la cortina que Herc se había acercado un poco más a la regadera. "¿Chuck?"

Con un suspiro entrecortado, fue abriendo la cortina, solo dejando que su cabeza mojada saliera por el pequeño espacio. Vio que el mayor estaba vestido en mezclilla y una camisa sin mangas. Supuso que iba a salir. ¿Era eso no? A eso venia. Por segunda vez no contesto, solo vio al que tenía enfrente.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

No sabía si podía confiar en su voz, así que solo asintió. Con el movimiento su cabello se fue a parar en la mayoría de su frente, tapándole los ojos y sintiendo como las gotas recorrían su rostro.

Vio el estomago de Herc agarrar aire, nunca había entendido por que en las novelas románticas decían que se inflaba el pecho con cada respiración, si lo que se inflaba era el estomago. _Pft, buena forma de escapar de lo evidente_.

Cuando iba a volver a meterse a la regadera, una mano agarro la suya, deteniéndolo en donde estaba en seco. Levanto la vista para ver que Herc lo miraba serio, fijamente, se atrevía a decir que hasta frio. Iba a soltar un comentario sarcástico cuando uno de los dedos de Herc se empezó a mover contra la piel de su mano. Nunca hacia eso. _Nunca_.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¿Por qué no lo estaría? ¿Por qué mi propio padre se rehúsa a hablarme? No, creo que viviré"

Vio como el rostro de Herc cambiaba de preocupado a confuso; en ese momento se cacheteo internamente por haber roto algo. Porque estaba seguro que lo había hecho. Bien pudo haberse quedado callado y esperar a ver qué pasaba, porque mierda, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba esperando que algo pasara. Pero no, había abierto su gran boca.

Sin saber cómo repararlo, solo se metió para cerrar la llave y detener el flujo de agua, y sin toalla o algo que lo cubriera, salió de la regadera, pasando al lado de Herc como si no estuviera y parándose enfrente del espejo observo las ojeras casi moradas debajo de sus ojos azules.

Después de eso, solo sintió el aire chocar contra su piel cuando Herc salió del baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

.

**-2. Tendo se cansó.**

La segunda vez que los dos estuvieron encerrados en el baño había sido un error. O eso se suponía que era.

Tendo había observado a los Hansen detenidamente las últimas semanas, sabía que algo andaba mal. Herc se alejaba de donde estuviera cada vez que Chuck entraba en ese espacio. Y Chuck hacia lo mismo, tal vez en algunos momentos, e inconscientemente, trataba de acercársele al mayor, pero no lo lograba. Tendo estaba cansado de ver las miradas de confusión en ese par de rostros. Pft ¡Los hombres compartían su habitación! Se había cansado. Así que lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en encerrar a ambos hombres adultos en el baño. Quien hubiera pensado que el baño era fuente de tensión en ambos.

Un día como cualquiera les pidió a los dos que lo ayudaran en la reparación de una parte de Striker Eureka. Por obvias razones no se negaron. Rodo los ojos al ver la cara de preocupación en ambos al simple hecho de que su máquina-bebe necesitara algo. Solo les había dicho que la maquina necesitaba arreglar algunos detalles y hubiera parecido que les hubiera dicho que se estaba muriendo.

Así fue como los tres empezaron su camino a donde las grandes maquinas estaban.

Tendo había pedido que nadie, absolutamente nadie, estuviera ahí a esa hora, así que al entrar no se escuchaba ningún sonido, ni un suspiro.

"Necesito que manejen algo de maquinaria delicada, así que ambos a lavarse las manos." Cuando vio aquella chispa en ambos pares de ojos, rodo los suyos y continuo "Si quieren puedo traer a los grandulones rompe-cosas para hacer esto"

No necesito decir más para que ambos se metieran al cuarto de baño que estaba en el hangar. El piso estaba pegajoso por tantas botas llenas de grasa que pasaban a diario así que cuando dejo de escuchar las pisadas con el distintivo '_Cuag_', fue cuando, con suma delicadeza, fue cerrando la pequeña puerta. Encajo un pequeño lápiz en la cerradura, el cual con ambos adentro era más fuerte que nada.

"¡¿Tendo?!"

Con una sonrisa malévola, agarro aire y se preparo para hacer la voz de preocupación que tanto tenía que fingir.

"¡Chicos! ¡Lo siento, esta puerta se traba! ¡Iré por ayuda!"

Cuando escucho puños golpear la puerta, tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar la carcajada, sabía que quien estaba golpeando la puerta era Chuck. Cuando les aseguro que volvería con ayuda, fue caminando fuera de aquel espacio. Les daría dos horas ahí adentro para arreglar lo que fuese que fuera que tenían.

"Maldito Tendo"

Herc solo observaba a Chuck dar vueltas como tigre enjaulado, el espacio era pequeño, de hecho pensó que era el baño más pequeño de todos. Solo había un retrete en una esquina y un lavamanos en la otra. Mientras Chuck caminaba y caminaba, él se había recargado en una de las paredes. Si bien no le gustaba la idea de esperar, tal como a Chuck, no iba a empezar a actuar como lo estaba haciendo el otro.

"¿Si sabes que este cuarto es caliente? Si sigues haciendo eso pronto serás una cosa sudorosa en diez minutos… y si me sigues mirando así en cinco"

Chuck miro a Herc con ojos desafiantes. Por algunos momentos había olvidado que el viejo estaba ahí con él. Su gran mente morbosa agarro su amenaza como algo no-normal, pero luego recordó que solían meterse en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y siempre terminaban sudorosos y sonrientes en el suelo. Claro, _antes_.

"Sin problemas"

Aunque fuera hacia frio, el maldito Herc había tenido razón, el pequeño cuarto de baño parecía horno. Algo en su cabeza le decía que era tiempo de ver se teoría. Con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca, empezó a quitarse su chamarra de cuero. Odiaba quitársela, pero en esos momentos parecía una perfecta idea. La deposito en el suelo, junto a sus pies. No quiso levantar su mirada si no hasta el final.

Como siempre, tenía su camisa de manga corta, así que de igual manera se despojo de ella, dejándolo en su pegada y ya sudorosa camisa sin mangas. No sabía si sería necesario quitarse la otra… hasta que escucho la respiración cortada del otro, y con eso tuvo. Por último agarro la camisa desde abajo y de un jalón la saco por su cabeza. Dejándolo expuesto de toda la parte superior. Se sentía como un stripper profesional.

"Tenias razón, viejo. Hace un calor endemoniado"

Vio como Herc miraba a todos lados menos a él. Aquel ratón en su cabeza que le decía que jugara más con el otro, empezó a dar vueltas. Estaba a punto de descartar la idea –mucha tortura- hasta que se rindió ante sus deseos de ver que pasaba.

"¿Te acuerdas del tatuaje que me hice dos años?" fue cuando el otro lo miro a los ojos, asintiendo lentamente. "Le hice una modificación hace algunas semanas. Ve"

Herc no sabía si era el maldito calor de la habitación o el calor corporal de su propio cuerpo, pero cuando Chuck le mostro su espalda tatuada, el calor se hizo insoportable.

"¿Vez las marcas? Ya pedí que pusieran un nombre en el lado izquierdo…"

Como si nada pasara, Herc se inclino para ver el tatuaje de Chuck. Era Striker, pero a cada lado de las piernas había pequeñas navecitas, justo como en la chaqueta de Chuck y como en el traje de combate de ambos. Como había dicho Chuck, en el lado izquierdo, justo donde se suponía que estaba el _corazón_ de la maquina, estaba escrito _su_ nombre.

"Es… me siento… creo…"

"Se me ocurrió ponerlo por que, bueno, como bien han dicho, eres mi otro lado… lo iba a poner del lado derecho, que es _tu_ lado, pero vaya que iba a ser raro tener el corazón en el lado derecho ¿no?"

Herc con dedos dudosos, fue acariciando la piel, aquella suave piel tatuada.

"y ¿Qué te parece?"

"No tengo palabras ¿Hace cuanto lo hiciste?"

"Dos semanas"

Herc cerró sus ojos, dejando que la pesadez que ya sentía se hiciera más grande. Sabía que las últimas semanas habían estado tan separados como el agua y el aceite, pero cada vez que veía a Chuck, fuera donde fuera, no podía dejar de verlo como aquel tipo de la televisión. Sabía que estaba mal, que un padre no debería de ver a su hijo de aquella manera; era por eso que trataba de alejarse de él. Pensaba que eso le haría bien a Chuck. Y ahora con eso ya no lo creía.

"Si, bueno, si no puedo tenerte físicamente cerca, ¿Qué más me queda, eh?"

Fue cuando ya no sintió esa piel bajo sus manos, Chuck se había vuelto a alejar de él, sentándose arriba del inodoro y mordisqueando sus uñas. Tenía la mirada perdida, su nariz estaba arrugada por la fuerza que hacia al morder sus uñas.

"Chuck…"

El menor elevo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azul claro; no sabía desde cuando se perdía en ellos, solo sabía que si comparaba su azul con los del claro cielo, no encontraba diferencia. Cuando Herc no dijo nada y en vez de eso empezó a quitarse su camisa, no pudo evitar el feroz galopeo de su corazón.

No sabía a qué quería llegar Hércules Hansen quitándose la camisa, pero si el propósito era alterarlo en mil maneras, no iba nada mal. Cuando ya no tuvo prenda alguna en la parte superior, se quedo parado enfrente de él, colocándose a pocos centímetros de sus piernas.

Chuck paseo su mirada por el contornado cuerpo, se había aprendido cada cicatriz, cada marca… la forma en la que aquellos músculos se contraían o expandían al patear trasero de Kaiju. Cuando paso a la parte del pecho vio algo que nunca había visto, ni en recuerdos ni físicamente. Era un tatuaje. Otro del cual no sabía de su existencia.

"No eres el único que lleva al otro en la piel"

Y estaba en lo correcto, justo arriba del pezón izquierdo estaba tatuado _su_ nombre. No el de su madre. No el de otra persona. El de _él_.

Nadie dijo nada.

No cambio nada.

Cuando Tendo fue a abrir se sorprendió de ver a ambos sin camisa, pero como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando salieron de la habitación, tomaron distintos caminos agarrando sus ropas debajo de sus brazos.

El mismo semblante.

Y con un suspiro de rendición, solo pudo observar como ambos desaparecían. _Misión fallida_, pensó.

**-3. **_**La plática**_**.**

"¿Has visto a Hércules?"

Mako trato de no encogerse de hombros por el tono seco de Chuck. Sabía que los Hansen tenían problemas últimamente, vamos, medio mundo lo sabía ya. Pero aun así era extraño escuchar a ambos llamarse por su nombre completo, siendo que meses antes se llamaban _Chuck, Herc, mi hijo… mi padre_.

"Esta con Stacker"

Chuck solo inclino un poco la cabeza, y en un suspiro todo lo que quedo de Chuck fue su olor.

.

"¿Me quieres decir qué demonios pasa, Herc?" a pesar de su tono, Herc sabía que Stacker no estaba enojado, cuando negó con la cabeza, fue el otro quien suspiro. "Herc, ya pasaron cinco meses, no han entrado a Striker por que parecen más disfuncionales que un perro y un gato…"

"Estamos pasando por problemas, Stacker. Nada más."

"¡Entonces necesito que los arreglen!"

Esta vez ya no contesto, solo puso toda su atención en sus botas, que al momento, parecían sumamente importantes. Pentecost no era un hombre de mucha paciencia, y si había esperado tanto para hablar con Hércules, era porque había creído que ambos _adultos_ arreglarían sus problemas por si solos… estaba equivocado.

"¿Por lo menos me quieres decir que pasa? ¿Desde cuándo no se pueden ver? ¿Desde cuándo huyen del otro? ¿Herc?"

.

Chuck paso por los pasillos tan comunes, veía a las personas echarle miradas. Eran tan discretos como Max cuando quería algo y con toda disimulación del mundo colocaba su cabezota arriba de la mesa, observando la comida pasar de lado a lado y solo esperando a que alguno de sus dueños se dignara a darle de comer. Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, al instante reconoció las voces en la habitación. Stacker y Hércules. Últimamente sentía odio hacia el Marshall, pasaba demasiado tiempo con su padre. _Demasiado_.

"… _¿Herc?"_

Su corazón dio un salto cuando no hubo respuesta del otro lado de la puerta. Sus manos gritaban por patear la puerta y abrirla.

"_¿Herc?"_

_Mierda y más-_

"_¿Qué, Stacker? ¿Quieres que te diga por qué?"_

Chuck no supo de qué demonios estaban hablando, pero por el tono que estaba empleando Herc podía decir que no era nada bueno.

"_¿Quieres que te diga porque me eh distanciado de Chuck?" _su corazón dio otro salto al escuchar su nombre en la voz del otro. Hace meses no lo escuchaba, últimamente era Charles. _"Porque idiotamente vi a mi hijo actuar en una serie en la que un tipo casi se le echa encima, sentí celos, Stacker. Y no me vengas con que son celos de padre, porque me va a caer un rayo si digo tal mentira. Pasaron semanas para que supiera que mi hijo se había tatuado mi nombre… todo porque no me tenía a mí. Y ahora ya no puedo verlo sin pensar de un modo que nunca había pensado. ¿Sabes qué es eso, Stacker? ¿El ver a tu hijo como alguien que no es tu hijo?"_

Ahora sí, de no ser porque quería escuchar lo demás hubiera pateado la puerta para jalar a Herc a un beso saca-moretes. El idiota de su padre sentía lo mismo por él, pecado o no, Chuck no conocía alguna ley que prohibiera eso. Y si lo había, podían metérsela por el trasero.

"_Herc…"_

"_¿Qué, Stacker?"_

"_Esto ya ah pasado antes ¿lo recuerdas? La conexión hace eso y no creo-"_

"_Yo sí, esto ah acabado"_

Cuando escucho la silla arrastrarse por el suelo, supo que era tiempo de irse. Esta vez las personas observaban a Chuck con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y aunque era extraño, lo preferían sonriente.

**+1. Hazme.**

Después de aquella platica, sentía todo su cuerpo caliente. Así que con algo de prisa había recorrido los pasillos para llegar volando a su cuarto y directamente al baño. Tenía la necesidad de sentir algo normal. Sus ropas fueron volando en todas direcciones, no tenía conocimiento de a donde, pero sabía que estaban regadas por el suelo.

Fue entrando a la bañera lentamente, dejando que las cálidas gotas empezar a hacer su efecto en él. Su espalda se sentía igual de pesada que en los últimos meses, pero por alguna razón al estar ahí, debajo del agua, lo relajaba a sobremanera. Aun que a veces no podía evitar la ironia de pensar que era del agua de donde salian aquellos demonios con patas.

"¿Herc?"

"¿hmh?"

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Adelante"

Escucho las botas de Chuck entrar al piso de madera. La sombra del menor era tan negra que pensó que tal vez solo estaba usando ropa negra.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

Un temblor lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Anteriormente, cuando todavía tenía ese algo con Chuck, y él le decía esas palabras, quería decir que algo iba mal; así que espero a escuchar una noticia para nada buena.

"Claro"

"Bueno" Chuck se cruzo de brazos, como sabía que Herc no lo podía ver, tenía una amplia sonrisa "¿Conoces a Raleigh?"

"¿Quién no?"

"Buen punto, el caso es que me invito a salir con él hoy… en la noche" Herc trato de mantenerse firme, no quería que las cortinas sorpresivamente dejaran de ser cortinas si no tiras de plástico. "¿Me dejas?"

"¿Desde cuándo me pides permiso?"

"Desde hoy, supongo que si compartimos habitación, debo de comportarme como el pequeño niño que pide permiso"

Herc suspiro, chocando su frente contra la pared mojada.

"Adelante"

"¿Papá? ¿Me puedes dar un consejo?"

Chuck sabía que lo estaba presionando. Mucho. Pero quería que Herc explotara, quería que el hombre detrás de la cortina por fin saliera a la luz como vino a la vida. Desnudo y enojado. Si es que él había nacido enojado…

"Dime"

"Bueno, por cómo me lo planteo _Ral_" hasta el nombre le picaba la lengua "vamos ir a cenar y después me llevara a su habitación… menciono algo de películas, pero vamos, ya todos sabemos que al decir '_a la habitación_' solo es para tener sexo" las manos de Herc ya no eran manos, eran puños. "Y tú sabes, nunca lo eh hecho, y no creo que Ral sea uno de esos que van abajo, así que supongo que yo seré el afortunado ¿eh?" Chuck soltó una risa, mas falsa que nada, pero eso estaba seguro que detonaría la bomba. "solo tengo una pregunta… ¿duele?"

Y como lo había previsto, un Hércules Hansen, enojado y desnudo, salió disparado de la regadera para estamparlo a la pared y detenerlo ahí, asegurándose de que Chuck no se moviera colocando sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

"Al que le dolerá es a él si se atreve a tocarte un pelo"

Chuck sonrió plácidamente.

"¿Me estas prohibiendo ir con él?"

"Exactamente"

"¿Por qué?"

Cuando Herc no dijo nada, fue Chuck quien recorrió las caderas mojadas de Herc para después entrelazar sus dedos en la espalda y jalar a Herc hacia él. No le importo que sus ropas se mojaran, solo le importo que por primera vez en meses el otro no huyera de él.

"¿Sabes? Siempre supe que no era el único"

Y con otro movimiento ya había estampado sus labios a los del otro. Había esperado tanto que no le importo que tan raro y anormal se sentía besar a otro hombre. Después de unos segundos los labios de Herc empezaron a cooperar, y pronto ambos entraron en la etapa de 'Besos-saca-moretes'. Las manos del mayor empezaron a enmarcar su rostro, acariciando repetidas veces en donde se juntaba su cuello y el hombro. Y antes de que alguno pensara en separarse, fue el aire quien hizo que lo hicieran. Chuck no dejo que Herc se alejara de él, lo sostuvo fuertemente de su cabeza, juntando sus frentes y tratando de recuperar un poco de su respiración.

"La verdad no, no siempre supe que era el único"

Ambos rieron. Herc elevo un poco su cabeza para colocar un beso lento en la frente de Chuck.

"Tu barba pica, viejo… intentemos algo"

Chuck nunca soltó a Herc, solo lo condujo para que se parara enfrente del espejo, desnudo y perfecto como siempre. Sus ojos se encontraban cada segundo por el espejo y cada vez Chuck sentía recuperar eso que había perdido. Con manos agiles saco del mueble, la crema para afeitar y aquella navaja que había guardado, irónicamente era la misma navaja que había usado en aquella serie. Se la había robado solo para tener algo de su actuación.

"Debes quedarte quieto"

Herc solo asintió. La espuma hacia un sonido raro cada vez que salía del frasco, así que cuando lo escucho, otro temblor lo recorrió. Pronto el frio producto acariciaba sus mejillas, barbilla y cuello. Por el espejo veía como Chuck ponía todo su empeño en ponerla en los lugares en los que rasuraría.

"Se está gastando el agua…"

"Déjala correr, me entretendré un rato contigo, Herc."

Cuando la navaja toco su piel estuvo a punto de alejarse, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Chuck vio sus intenciones y con la mano desocupada lo mantuvo en su lugar. Pronto ya estaba rasurado de todas partes menos alrededor de la boca, justo como se lo dejaba habitualmente.

"Cuando hice esa escena, la idea principal era que el tipo en verdad chupara mi sangre… me negué. En aquel momento no sabía a quién le pertenecía, y no quería traicionarlo. Pero ahora, es difícil ¿sabes?"

Con pasos lentos se coloco detrás del mayor, viendo como esos ojos azules seguían cada movimiento que hacía. Enrollo sus brazos en la cadera del otro para dejar sus manos descansar al inicio de su parte baja. Inclino un poco la cabeza para estampar sus labios al cuello de Herc, succiono hasta que estaba seguro que había dejado una bella marca morada en la piel. Cuando volteo al espejo vio la sonrisa de Herc.

"Bueno, viejo. ¿_Hazme_?"

"Por algo dejaste la regadera, ¿no?"

"Tú sabes"

Chuck soltó una risotada cuando Herc rodo los ojos.

Se sentía tan bien estar con Herc de nuevo. Solo que esta vez no iba a ser una relación cariñosa y suave. Iba a ser una nueva, una sensual, llena de chupetones, sexo en la regadera y rasuradas pecadoras.

_Oh sí._

.

Raleigh estaba sentado en el comedor, con su charola de comida enfrente de él, estaba hablando con Mako y de sus aventuras. Al parecer ella encontraba sus historias interesantes.

Fue cuando un silencio se deposito en todo el comedor y cuando no entendió porque era eso, volteo a la puerta. Ahí estaban los Hansen, se veían mejor, de hecho, mucho mejor que antes. Estaba a punto de sonreírles o hacerles alguna señal para que se acercaran, cuando Herc fue el que camino hacia él, dejando a un sonriente Chuck en la entrada.

Un puño se estampo en su clavícula, mandándolo al suelo y con un tipo de cuarenta con la fuerza de un rinoceronte encima de él. Solo fue un golpe, pero Herc lo mantenía en el suelo, agarrando el cuello de su camisa y casi gruñendo.

"No te le vuelvas a acercar a mi hijo… en tu vida, Becket."

No tuvo ni tiempo de responderle cuando ya no sintió nada encima y solo observo como Chuck ocultaba su risa. La espalda de Herc se fue relajando con cada paso que daba hacia Chuck, para cuando llego con él, ya era el mismo de siempre. Vio como le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros a Chuck y lo alejaba del comedor.

"¡¿Qué demonios le hice a su _preciado tesoro_?!"

Mako se puso en cuclillas a su lado, igual con una sonrisa.

"Creo que Chuck te acaba de usar para arreglar las cosas con Herc"

"Malditos e insensibles Hansen… los odio"

Mako solo sonrió. ¡Ya era hora!


End file.
